Three communities having 4.2, 2.3 and less than 0.1 ppm fluoride in the drinking water were chosen as study sites. children 12-18 years of age who had been lifelong residents in the communities comprised the study populations. Plaque and saliva samples, collected from each participant, have been analyzed for an fluoride content. DMF surfaces also were recorded for each participant. Data consists of comparisons of various parameters among the three groups